I Want You
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: ONESHOT. Luna Lovegood wants Charlie Weasley and she determined to make him see that. Charlie Weasley feels guilty about wanting Luna.


**Couples:**

 **(Main)Charlie/Luna**

 **Katie Bell/Marcus Flint**

 **Dean/Seamus**

 **Harry/Hermione/Draco**

 **Alicia/Adrain**

 **George/Angelina**

 **Lavander/Ron**

 **Daphne/Blaise**

 **Percy/Oliver/Audrey**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **AN: Takes places a few years after the war. About five years. Extremely AU.**

* * *

Charlie looked at himself in the mirror as a small brunette watched him amused.

"Wear the blue shirt."

He turned to look at his roommate, eyebrow raised.

"The blue shirt with the black jeans and pull your hair back." She bossed him from her spot on the couch. She was in a long Falcon jersey, not even ready for the party, her long legs crossed as she read a book.

Charlie grinned at her and pulled off his t-shirt and buttoned up the blue shirt.

She watched him and noticed how his hands shook.

* * *

"So tonight's the night huh?"

"Katie." He warned her but Katie was stubborn. She had to be. She had been the smallest chaser on the Gryffindor team and on the Falcon's team. She had put up with Oliver Wood as her Captain, Harry Potter as her younger brother (who almost got himself killed every year), the Weasleys kids, and her boyfriend, Marcus Flint.

"Charlie I have known you since my first year. You have it bad for her."

"It's wrong. She's younger than me. I'm an old man."

Kate rolled her eyes.

"You are not old, a man yes. But there's nothing wrong with the age. Cedric was about two years older than Hermione when they hooked up. Marcus and Oliver were both four years older than me. Bill is six-years-older than Fleur. Old Malfoy was seven years older than Narcissa Black. Professor Lupin was about 12 years older than Tonks."

Chalie raised an eyebrow and Katie threw a pillow at him.

"There's a difference between four years and nine years. She's my sister's age!"

"She's an adult Charlie."

* * *

He sighed. He was all too aware of that little fact that she was an adult. An adult who was old enough to drink in the muggle world. An adult woman who had been in a war and had been tortured. A woman with dreamy eyes, long blonde hair, curves, and a lot of love in her.

He couldn't help but smile at the thought of her.

He had fallen in love with a girl the same age as his sister. He had known her since she was a little girl but it wasn't until she was 13 that he noticed her. She was staring at the dragons from the tournament with wide eyes and she stuck around to simply see them. He was impressed and sat down to talk to her. She was a quirky thing with a brain. After that, she began spending summers with them and in between her fifth year and now, she became all he could think about and he hated it. He felt horrible for thinking about someone nine years younger than him.

* * *

'My point is, no one but Rita Seeker will care. The war is over. We won five years ago. Blood, age, sex, what house you were in. None of that matters anymore."

Chalie sighed. "I know."

After the war, it seemed like everyone wanted love. Dean and Seamus married immediately after the war saying that the year apart was the farthest the two would ever be again. A year after the battle, Katie admitted to her former Quidditch team that she had been seeing Marcus Flint in secret at school and then broke up, due to the war and that they got reacquainted a few weeks ago and were trying again. Flash forward four years later, the two were on the verge of marriage and everyone around him was either married, having children, or dating. All except him, who couldn't get her out of his mind.

* * *

Katie could tell Charlie was still thinking about it.

She stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist, looking up at him.

"Go get the girl Charlie Weasley. You deserve happiness."

He kissed her forehead.

"Thanks, Katie."

She smiled and then the flames in the fireplace turned green and out came Marcus Flint. Katie pretty much flung herself at him, kissing him. Marcus surprised, dropped his broom to catch his fiancee as she kissed him. He broke away and Katie giggled.

He raised an eyebrow at Charlie and the older boy shrugged. Katie was nuzzling his neck and Marcus looked wide eyed at Charlie. Katie was not one for public displays of affection in front of their roommate. Charlie bit back a smile, knowing why she was acting this way.

"I'm going to shower. Charlie, we will see you at the party later."

Chalie nodded and then he stepped into he flames.

"Potter Mansion."

* * *

He stumbled out of the fireplace and was greeted by his brother Bill.

Bill smiled at him and pointed to a door.

"Party' s in there."

He nodded thanks and stepped into the room where he was greeted by purple streamers and silver balloons and running children!

"Uncle Charlie!"

He hugged each of the kids and then he scanned the room. His brothers and friends. Then he saw her.

* * *

Charlie's eyes landed on the blonde in the blue dress. Her hair had been pulled up into an elaborate ponytail which revealed the low dip of her shirt where her entire back is on display. Her long legs were swinging from the chair and she was twirling a curl from her pony tail as she talked. She was barefoot, heels under the table. He swallowed hard. She was even prettier than he remembered. How was he supposed to get through this party?

The man across from her looked up, suddenly one grinned.

"Charlie!"

He smiled as he approached the table. His heart was beating fast as he got closer to her. She turned her to look at him as did the others.

"Harry."

Harry stood up and the two people on his right side did the same.

Harry's hair was still messed as ever and his green eyes were bright, he had forgone his glasses and taken up contacts. His scar was prominent as ever but he was smiling.

"Thanks, for coming. Means a lot." He smiled.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. What is family for."

Harry looked at him, green eyes bright and Charlie smiled as he turned to look at the people next to Harry.

"Hermione."

Hermione kissed his cheek.

Her long hair was pulled to one side and she was dressed in a purple shirt with jeans. The thing he noticed about her was that she wore two rings on her fingers. One with a green and silver stone and the other had red and gold stones. She also had a huge smile on her face. She didn't seem to care that the word on her arm was on display.

"So good to see you!"

"Likewise. I swear you get prettier every time I see you."

She blushed and he turned to the man next to her.

"Mal-Draco."

Draco Malfoy was taller than both Harry and Hermione. His blonde hair seemed a lot like Harry's in regards to it being messy. He was dressed in dark purple and seemed carefree despite all Weasleys in the house.

Draco shook his hand and Charlie smiled at how relieved he seemed after the handshake.

* * *

Charlie then surveyed the room.

George and Angelina were talking Lavender, Ron, Fleur, and Bill. Dean and Seamus were laughing as Oliver Wood wrapped an arm around Percy and Audrey.

They were all there to celebrate Teddy Lupin's birthday.

By a strange turn of events, Harry and Hermione were named his godparents and left to raise Teddy as Andi was not able to as she was mourning. Teddy lived with Harry and spent time with Andi and Cissa while Hermione finished her schooling. Teddy grew close to Draco who visited his mother every weekend. At first, Harry and Hermione were suspicious but eventually, the three reached a truce. Although among family and friends, they suspected they simply decided to have a friendship which many believed was now a relationship. This was not confirmed. But the rings Hermione wore might tell a different story.

He turned to look at Harry but Hermione had left to talk to Alicia Spinnet who had brought her husband Adrian Pucey with her. The two had an arranged marriage and managed to make it work despite the war.

Draco was talking to Blaise Zabini while Harry was talking to Daphne Greengrass, who was sporting a small baby bump. Charlie smiled, he knew Daphne through her cousin who worked with him in Romania.

Finally, after he had looked around the room his eyes drifted toward the blonde next to him who was tracing patterns on the table. She had a dreamy smile on her face.

She was beautiful and he felt guilty for noticing her.

* * *

A few more people walked into the room. Narcissa Black and her sisters Andi. One divorced and the other a widow.

After the war, Harry had helped Narcissa find a divorce lawyer and then he moved her and Andromeda into Grimmand Place. It was a Black home after all. Harry could relate to the Narcissa as she had risked it all to protect her son, the same way his mother did.

Narcissa and Andi cooed over Teddy as Harry, Hermione, and Draco watched, smiles on their faces. They all looked like proud parents.

Charlie watched as Draco brushed hair out of Hermione's face as Harry squeezed her hand.

He had a feeling the three were together but wouldn't say a word. After the war, who was he to judge about happiness. Plus, no one would dare say anything too negative about the Brightest Witch of her age and the Boy Who Lived.

Besides, he only had eyes for a blond woman, nine years younger than him.

* * *

His eyes met hers and she looked up him, a dreamy smile on her lips. She had been watching him become lost in thought.

"Charlie." Her voice reminded him of honey and Quidditch and summer sunsets.

"This seat taken?"

She laughed.

"It will be when you sit."

He slid next to her and she turned her body to face him. He swallowed hard again, here she was in front of him, after years of not showing up to any events to avoid seeing her or turning the other way when he saw her, in case temptation proved too strong, however, he couldn't avoid her. Not here. Not anymore.

"Hello, Luna."

"Hello, Charlie."

Her eyes were bright looking into his soul and he smiled.

She touched his arm, fingers tracing a new scar. Her hair swung forward as she examined it.

"This one is new."

Charlie shivered under her touch.

"Mother dragon got protected."

Luna laughed.

"I've seen how protected Hermione can get, I can't imagine a dragon."

He laughed an image of Hermione riding a dragon, popping up in his head.

"I think Hermione has the dragon beat. The dragon strikes quickly, Hermione, she waits for the right moment."

He looked to see Hermione looking at him as Draco whispered in her ear. She winked at him and he blushed and to his surprise so did Luna.

He turned back to Luna and she smiled at him, they were aware of the triad's glances.

"So tell me about the dragons."

He smiled and launched into tales about dragons and she told him about her travels.

They laughed and drank and tuned out the screaming kids in the background.

They didn't notice that Katie and Marcus had arrived until Oliver let out a scream.

"Katie Bell!"

Charlie and Luna turned to see Oliver pick up the small Chaser and twirl her around.

Marcus was not amused.

"She's pregnant! Wood put her down."

Wood almost dropped her in shock and everyone looked at the couple.

Katie blushed.

"I'm pregnant?"

She giggled and then everyone was congratulating her.

Charlie watched amused as Oliver and George Weasley steered Marcus to Harry for a brother talk.

* * *

He sighed.

Katie and Marcus were expecting. Bill and Fleur were currently waltzing around the room. Dean and Seamus were telling a story and he watched Dean place a sloppy kiss on the smaller boy's cheek.

Harry was kissing Hermione's knuckles and Draco wrapped an arm around her waist. Oliver smacked Percy's and Audrey's bums as he got back from his talk with Marcus, Harry, and George.

Everyone had someone.

Luna looked at him, with a knowing look in her eyes.

"Everyone has someone. They are all happy."

He nodded.

"You deserve to be happy too."

He locked eyes with her and something passed between them.

She moved closer, a hand on his arm, the smell of summer and blueberries and Luna tempting him.

"Luna?"

She smiled softly and then she kissed him.

Merlin did she taste good! She tasted like chocolate and blueberries.

Her hand went from his arm to his shoulder and his hand went to her hip to pull her onto his lap and his other hand went into her hair.

Luna was happy that he was kissing her back.

* * *

Charlie Weasley had always been there. He was the older brother who was the nicest to her and had caught her eye but she always assumed he would never notice her. That changed when she overheard a drunk Katie and Charlie talking. So she set out to let him know that she was okay with them.

Hell, all their friends and family were okay with it.

Mrs. Weasley herself said that she couldn't wait to make Luna an official Weasley, not that it mattered since she was already a Weasley by heart and a Potter too!

* * *

She made a noise of content and then she felt him stiffen.

He pulled away from her and she could see it in his eyes that he was struggling with guilty about the fact that he liked kissing her.

She sighed sadly and slid off his lap. She silently slides her feet into her high heels and they made a click clack sound as she made her way to Harry as everyone watched her cross the room from the corner of his eye. Hermione wrapped an arm around her and Harry kissed her forehead and Charlie buried his heads into her hands.

He was a fool.

He shouldn't have kissed her. Cause now he would have to live the memory of her lips and her curves and how silky her hair was and how bloody perfect Luna Lovegood was.

Luna watched Charlie feel guilty and she felt angry.

He liked her and she knew the age difference was the main problem but it wasn't like she was a child. She had fought in a war that should give her a right to decide who she wants to love and who she wants to be with right?

* * *

Suddenly she pushed Hermione and Harry away. And began walking to Charlie Weasley with intent in her steps.

Astoria Greengrass was smart enough to escort the kids out of the room, even though she hissed at Draco that he better tell her every bloody detail of what was going to happen.

Charlie could hear the click clack of heels and closed his eyes.

A warm hand touching his cheek caused him to open his eyes and then wham!

Luna slapped him across the face.

"Don't you dare push me away Charlie Weasley! Don't you dare! I'm not a bloody child. I am of age. I have been fighting since I was 14, tortured, I have been through a war. I'm a bloody adult capable of making my own decisions on what I want and who I want. And I want you. It's always been you since I was 15 and you sat with me after the battle at the ministry, holding me as I cried over Sirius Black, a man I didn't even know. It's been you since you danced with me at Bill and Fleur's wedding and then gave me a sweet kiss just before it went to hell. It's been you since I was a girl and it's still you now that I'm a woman. I want you, Charlie Weasley. I want you."

She stood in front him, breathing hard and everyone waited with their hearts in their throats.

Charlie looked at her and then Luna growled and she stood on tiptoes wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled herself up and him down and she smashed her lips onto his. It took half a second after that for him to realize that she wanted him and then he picked her up and kissed her harder.

He set her down on the bar and she smiled as they kissed.

He pulled away.

"And I want you Luna Lovegood. I want you."

* * *

 **My birthday present to you all. Thanks for reading Wallflowers!**

 **Thanks for reading Wallflowers!**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **-Queen**


End file.
